


Raiden Cullen: The Start of A New Life

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is adopted by the Cullen family and is accepted immediately by all of them. Jasper being overprotective and almost possessive more than the others. Will Harry ever go to Hogwarts? What will Dumbles do when he notices that Harry is gone? And will Jasper ever act on his Romantic feelings to his mate, Harry? This story is adopted from  Shadowphoenixflame</p>
<p>Cover made by DollopheadedMerlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

** Chapter One: **

Privet Drive would be the very last place you would expect anything unnatural or unusual to happen in any extent even the gardens and the colour of the front doors were identical, if not for the numbers on the doors a person calling by would easily get lost and confused because of this. But Number four and Number seven both had a secret that neither wanted the larger public to find out for various reasons; Number four had the Dursley family – Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee. Evans and finally Dudley Dursley, then to their utter horror their nephew (or cousin in Dudley's case) also lived with them, his name was Harry James Potter. Harry had lived with them since he was fifteen months old when his parents were killed, the public story was that the Potter's had been in a car crash and Harry had been the only one to survive it – meanwhile the actual truth was that Tom Riddle had hunted down the Potter's home in Godric’s Hallow and killed James and Lily Potter before turning his wand on baby Harry, yes they were all wizards/witches all magic users, that night Harry survived the killing curse – the first person ever to do so – and became famous in the wizarding world for getting rid of Voldemort.

The eleven year old had only just been told that a few weeks before when Hagrid the Games keeper and Keeper of Keys, from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had come and explained that he had been accepted into the school, and then took him to go get his school books. At number seven meanwhile, a family called the Cullens lived there. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen, and their youngest children Alice and Edward, their eldest Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all lived around the corner in Whisteria walk although were at Privet Drive most of the time; they were all vampires. Vegetarian vampires but still vampires. It was August 19th when Harry was first allowed out of his room after being locked in since returning and he was starving but wasn't allowed to eat as long as he had his magic books…well there was no way that he was going to give them up! He had snuck back to Gringotts after Hagrid went for a 'pick-me-up' and got the Goblins to take 15 Gallons out of his trust vault and exchange it for normal Muggle money, the exchange rate was 1G (Gallon) was equivalent to £4.68 meaning he now had £70.20 to spend on what he wanted, and he had got a little bit of food before he had arrived back, now he just needed to go and buy some more before he completely starved to death…if he didn't die from his injuries first, Vernon beat him every two night along with Dudley and he had a shattered leg, a few broken ribs at least and a heck of a lot of bruising. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat much due to both his starvation and injuries he only bought an apple and sandwich from the local shop – he would go and get more later – but by the time he had forced himself to eat half of the sandwich he couldn't eat anymore, instead he forced himself to eat half of the apple as well before collapsing on the ground by the swings stuffed and feeling sick.

"Hello," An angelic voice said from above Harry around half-an-hour later, he cracked an eye open tiredly and immediately sat straight when he was Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale – his aunt had threatened him to be polite to them since they were like super rich or something. He held back a scream of pain as he jarred his injured leg, but didn't hold back a gasp as pain. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you…Harry isn't it? I've seen you gardening at Number Four."

"Yea I'm Harry," He replied warily shifting carefully into a better sitting position so that it was more comfortable that he had been though not by much, Rosalie sat down on the swing behind him ruffling his hair on the way passed, while Alice just popped down on the floor beside him, "Nice to meet you, you're Alice and Rosalie aren't you? That's what aunt Petunia said," "Yep I'm Alice!" Pixie girl chirped giggling, Rosalie smiled down at him with a lightly grimace at the mention of his aunt, Harry looked down and picked up the half-sandwich from the ground in its wrapped and picked a little bit off and popped it into his mouth, he wasn't hungry but he knew he needed to eat it, "Why you eating here and not at home? I'm sure I saw your family eating BBQ in the garden."

"Relatives and family are different," Harry said chewing slowly, the girls exchanged a confirmative look that the wizard failed to notice, he sighed and absent-mindedly rubbed his swollen ankle carefully as the painkillers started to wear off, Vernon was careful enough to give him pain-relief if he was going out of the house otherwise he had to suffer it out, "My family are mum, dad and now Hedwig, the Dursleys just happen to be related to me through genes."

"Who is Hedwig?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow, the child smiled for a moment and then frowned, glancing around to make sure that no one else would hear before letting out a low whistle that the girls winced at, a snowy owl scooped down from a nearby tree and landed on his outstretched arm. "My owl, this is Hedwig, Hedwig this is Alice and Rosalie!" He said quite seriously, as though the owl would be able to understand and the two vampires stared in shock when Hedwig hooted and nodded just as serious as the boy was, before hopping from Harry's arm onto Alice's knee. "Smart one isn't she? Huh, that's weird. The shop owner said that she refused to go to anyone until I entered; she flew out of the cage and refused to get off my shoulder. I suppose she likes you too,"

(Later that evening)

"CARRLLISSLLLEEE!" Rosalie shouted the moment that they got back to the house, although it wasn't necessary to shout since she could have whispered and he still would have heard if he was in the house, it was the fact that they had a human with them as well since Alice found out that Harry couldn't walk (actually she had a vision of him standing up and falling so caught him and proceeded to make Rosalie carry him back to the house). It was getting on 9pm and Harry had been refusing to go back home since he wasn't 'allowed' back until 11pm which even for vampires was ridicules time for a eleven year old child. "Yes Rosalie?" Carlisle asked appearing at the top of the stairs where his office was, he saw Harry and ran at human speed down and scooped the child up before going into the living room and placing Harry down on the sofa, "What happened? I thought you were just going for a walk somewhere before we move out of the area?"

"Alice saw Harry here in the park," Rosalie provided as her sister rushed around the house collecting things for Carlisle as he listen to them, Harry sighed in relief as Carlisle pressed his ice-cold hands against his broken ankle like a compress. The doctor chuckled and shook his head in amusement but looked concerned. "He's been there since lunch, he fell when he stood back up though…his ankles broken I think." "Shattered," Carlisle said grimly, rubbing soothing circles on the injured area. At that moment Edward and Esme appeared along with Jasper and Emmett looking worriedly at the little boy Carlisle was checking over. When Harry whimpered Jasper was the first to move and shifted the child onto his lap, surprising them all, "I'll take him in to the hospital, Esme dear please could you call ahead? Edward go and inform his guardians."

"N-no…No hospital!" Harry protested struggling away from Jasper though the attempt was fruitless, Jasper clutched him tighter and rocked him back and forward soothingly all the while sending calming waves out with his talent, "Please, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said I can't go to a hospital! It'll heal by itself, injuries always do for me!" "You are going to the Hospital child," Carlisle said sternly narrowing his eyes, he knew for a fact that the ankle wasn't his only injury, this kid was meant to be eleven but he looked around eight or nine! And even then he was way too thin and malnourished. "Go ahead Esme, Edward. Jasper do you mind…?" "I'm coming," Jasper said getting up rather slowly from the sofa keeping Harry cradled in his arm like a small child, "Come on Harry its for the best, you are obviously more hurt than you are letting us know. And it needs sorting." "I'm…" "Say fine and I swear I'll have Carlisle drug you!" Jasper exclaimed in a growl, Harry gaped at him while Alice chuckled darkly which was odd for her, and Rosalie sniggered under her breath, Harry shot them a glare as he finally stopped trying to get free seeing that it was pointless.


	2. The Trip to the Hospital

** Chapter Two, The Trip to The Hospital. **

When they arrived at the hospital there were already doctors and nurses that were on duty waiting at A&E for them, Carlisle couldn't treat him because he wasn't on duty and had resigned because of his 'transfer' to the states. Instead of putting him in a wheelchair as they had planned to they allowed Jasper to carry Harry to one of the examination rooms – a privet room that held three other children because of lack of room, their areas were separated by curtains. Though when Harry was set down on the bed Jasper sat behind him letting Harry lean on him for comfort, plus Jasper's cold skin soothed the whip marks through the thin-over-large t-shirt he was wearing. "Harry, we need you to be brave and tell us what happened so we can help you." Carlisle said calmly sitting on the chair beside the bed watching Jasper out of the corner of his eyes, Jasper was the one who struggled with blood-lust and in a hospital was the worst place for him…yet he seemed more relaxed that he usually was even when they were at home out of public eyes, like he was only around his own family well away from the temptation of human blood.

"Your aunt and uncle will be here in a while, but we need to have you admitted before then so they can't stop your treatment." "What's your name, age, Date of birth, guardians? Parents?" Doctor Justin Stanford said standing at the end of the bed, Justin and Carlisle worked closely in the time the vampire-doctor had been around and they were the best two in the hospital at the moment. "My name is Harrison James Sirius Potter; 31st July 1981 I'm 11." Harry rolled off remembering as much as possible from his bank visit…he hadn't even known his full name before now! Though Petunia certainly had when he had managed to ask, and the primary school had apparently had him under his full name. "Sirius is spelt how the dog star is spelt," Harry answered Doctor Stanford's question on how to spell his other middle name. "My dad was James Zander Potter and Mum was Lily Indie Potter nee. Evans…My guardians are my aunt and uncle, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee. Evans." "Very good," Stanford praised smiling reassuringly at Harry as he made notes on the clipboard that had been given to him by one of the nurses, Harry whimpered as a spike of paid went through him and Jasper rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "Could you remove your shirt and trousers for me? I'll be back in a minute okay? Carlisle will stay with you."

"Come on Harry," Jasper encouraged holding Harry close to himself to offer the boy some comfort. But before Harry could even think of protesting Carlisle had pulled off Harry's shoes as Jasper pulled off the overly large tee-shirt over his head – the only problem was the trousers which they compromised on. Jasper lifted him up slightly, so Carlisle could pull them off in one swift and fast movement. The other occupants of the room were shocked by the extent of the injuries but Carlisle quickly wrapped him up in a blanket from the bed. By the time that the Dursley family arrived Harry had already been for x-rays and was fast asleep on the bed he had been placed in when he arrived, the doctors had decided it was easier to have him asleep while they cleaned the wounds on his back and even stitched up a rather deep would that had long stopped bleeding at the top of his right leg, the same leg that had been shattered but it would only need a cast while it mended itself.

Apparent the Dursleys weren't happy about being dragged to the local hospital despite it being less than ten minutes drive from their own home, as Carlisle knew well because he made the journey every day. Vernon immediately demanded to see his nephew and that he was to be released from the hospital but security had been placed outside of the room from the obvious signs of abuse. "I am Louise Owens," A petite woman introduced herself to Vernon when he demanded to know why he wasn't allowed in the room and the fact some strangers were allowed to, since Carlisle, Jasper and now Edward were all sat in the room with Harry. Two police officers were stood behind Mrs Owens, "Social Services, I have been called in because of the severity of Mr Potter's injuries, and the guardianship you claim over him." "I'm his aunt! I've been looking over the ungrateful brat since he was fifteen months old!" Petunia screeched stamping her foot in temper, "I demand to see Harrison immediately! He harms himself and picks fights with larger children; surely you see why we need to keep him close!" "Whip marks, a knife wound that required seventeen stitches, four broken ribs and numerous bruising." Mrs Owens read off the notes she had been handed upon arrival, she hadn't ever seen a case so bad and so obvious yet no one had done anything, and going through official legal documents it showed that Harry should never have been placed in Petunia and Vernon's so called 'care' but rather in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Andromeda and Ted Tonks or Eva Zabini. None of which had contact details or had notes saying they were unable to take the child in, plus Harry hadn't ever visited the hospital beside his shots at the GP when he was younger or from the school nurse.

"He hurts himself." Vernon repeated his wives words, Dudley was looking between his parents confused about why they were lying, he had been kept out of legal dealings before this and only knew about himself beating Harry in their 'games' which his parents encouraged, oh he knew about the lack of food but his mother always said Harry wasn't hungry. "No he doesn't," Dudley said quietly, all the adults looked at him – his parents gaping at him like he had turned into an alien and the others in encouragement, he decided to continue since he knew the injuries mentioned were serious, "Mum and Dad don't agree that Harry gets to go to a privet school while I go to a state school, but Aunt Lily and Uncle James paid to have him in the school of their choice when he was born." "Dudley could you tell us anything else about Mr Potter's home life?" Mrs Owens encouraged glancing to the officers and back, this child was going to be removed as well at least until it was decided what was going to happen and especially now that he had spoken up. "Harry never eats with us," Dudley stuttered moving away from his parents as he noticed his dad getting angrier and angrier with him, Petunia was looking at her hands in embarrassment it seemed though not in regret for her actions rather her sons. "He cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday and then goes back to his room unless he does chores for mum." "We should continue this away from the adults," one of the officers said suddenly as if only remembering that Vernon and Petunia were still there for the questioning, it wasn't usual for a child to speak up but if they did they were separated from the offending parent(s).

* * *

"I can take him in," Carlisle offered when he found Mrs Owens and one of the officers talking several hours later after they had talked with Dudley. Dudley had already been sent to one of his friends – the Polkiss family – but Harry needed 24 hour care for a few weeks at least, "I adopted Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice over the years. I only have Edward and Alice at home at the moment since the others have moved out, taking another in won't be a problem and I'm not due in the states for six weeks, we were going to travel but that can be cancelled and I'm a doctor too so he would have constant care." "Harry seems to be attached to Jasper too," Doctor Stanford commented nodding his approval, even in sleep Harry had kept a tight grip on either Jasper or Carlisle's hand for comfort, if one of them weren't there he would stir and whimper, "You mentioned a court case, how fast could you push it through?" "Privately paying maybe a week or two, on government money five or six." Mrs Owens responded thoughtfully, she of course had taken people to court before and had already had Vernon and Petunia arrested and they were currently down at the police station. "Normally I would place Mr Potter in the care of one of our foster parents, but it would be best to keep him under a doctor’s care,"

"I'll pay," Carlisle and Doctor Stanford said in unison and then glanced at each other in surprise, sure they both had money but they just didn't see why the other would pay for a child they would most likely never see again after the court case, Carlisle continued, "I have a family lawyer that is one of the best in England, money is no object for me because of inheritance." "Ok then, Doctor Cullen I am placing Mr Potter under your care," Mrs Owens decided jotting down the decision on the legal files, Carlisle signed them and then went to find his family to tell them what was going on and to ring Esme to inform the others as well.


	3. A Fresh Start

** Chapter three: A Fresh Start **

It wasn't for another few days later when Harry was finally able to leave the hospital after his injuries had settled a little bit and they did extra tests in case he had any internal injury, Vernon and Petunia were still in the police station since no one had the money to bail them out or simply chose not to after they found out about what had happened to Harry. Since none of the family needed to sleep Harry had been put in Alice's room that she had shared with Jasper before finding out that they weren't mates, the other house was just for show since seven people couldn't really live in a three bed roomed house, even with them sharing the rooms. Jasper had yet to leave Harry's side he had even stayed at the hospital pretending to sleep in the chair if a nurse or doctor entered to check on one of the children in the ward and Harry had yet to speak after the first day when he had told them as much as he could after waking up, Carlisle had reassured the family that it was normal for someone after being through so much trauma. At some points they were glad they were vampires after Hedwig started to peck at their hands and heads until they reassured her that her master was going to be safe now, but she still didn't settle until he was back at the Cullen home, Esme and Rosalie had been and collected his belongings from number four with the help of the police they hadn't wanted Harry to have to go near that place ever again I'd they had a say in it. None of them had gone through any of Harry's things though, apart from trying to get the trunk open so Harry could have some clean clothes when he arrived but apparently vampire strength wasn't enough to get the trunk open, which they definitely thought was weird.

"Need to…I need to write to school," Harry said weakly as he laid on the couch in the living-room, he had just realised it was August 27th and he was supposed to be on the train to school on 1st September but honestly he didn't know if he wanted to go, he would rather teach himself than look weak in front of the wizarding world even if he had only just found out they worshiped him as a hero. "c-could I have a piece of p-paper please?" "Of course dear," Esme smiled kindly and jumped up walking out of the room at a human pace since Harry didn't know about their vampire status yet and hopefully wouldn't find out too soon though if he stayed he would need to know, "Can't you just phone them though? It would be much easier." "They told me to write," Harry explained as Jasper helped him into a sitting position since his ribs were still sore even with the dosage of painkillers they had him on, Esme placed a thick book on his lap and handed him the pen and paper so he could get to it easily. "I'm glad you're talking again," Jasper commented running his fingers through Harry's hair as he addressed the letter, try as he might he couldn't help but notice that it said 'Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Hogwarts School.’ "Harry…?"

"Yea…" "Did the doctors test your mind?" Jasper asked quite seriously though he was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, Harry shot him an irritated look and continued writing the letter purposely ignoring Jasper's chuckles.

_P_ _rofessor McGonagall,_

_I_ _am writing you to inform you that I will be unable to attend Hogwarts any time soon due to personal circumstances at home, I do not know when it will be resolved but I need to be at home at the moment._ _I am sorry for the inconvenience after I have already accepted the invitation._

_If I may I would like to enquire about learning theory work at home so that I can still follow my heritage as well as learn about the world that my parents lived in for many years, I am unable to tell you where I am at the moment for security reasons but Hedwig (my owl) can bring any letter that/if you send back._

_Please could you keep this letter to yourself and destroy it maybe? I don't really like the idea of everyone knowing my privet business but I knew I needed to inform you. I apologise again,_

_H. Heir of Potter estate. Heir of Black estate._

"Hedwig!" Harry called hoarsely once he was finished and placed it in an addressed envelope that Esme had provided after copying the address off the top of the letter, the snowy swooped into the room and hooted importantly as Harry attached the letter before swooping out again, "No, Jasper I am not crazy. Though technically I can't explain this to you…"

"You were going to attend a school called 'Hogwarts'?" Jasper chuckled shaking with laughter which he was holding back; Harry huffed and leant back against the older man soothing the cuts on his back with his cool temperature. Esme was giggling at the name and Emmett was outright laughing too, Harry knew they didn't know about the magic world though. "The school was built nearly a thousand years ago!" He defended himself and the school which he had been looking forward to going to though wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore, even after the court case there would still be the subject of where he would live. The court started on this case tomorrow which was why he had written to school today. "And it was the school mum and dad both attended, and then before dad nearly all his, and my, ancestors have attended as well."

"I have nothing against it but…Hogwarts? Really?" Jasper said forcing back his laughter, Harry huffed again and laid back down with his head on Jasper's lap and proceeded to ignore them all in favour or watching a repeat of vampire diaries on the TV…which the family, well mainly Emmett as he was the loudest and drowned everyone else out had complained about watching.

* * *

~ At Hogwarts ~

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up as a snowy owl flew into her privet rooms at Hogwarts as she was in the middle of planning for her new first year classes since she hadn't been able to do so until that moment and there was only a few days left before the start of the new school year. She wasn't however, expecting the content of the letter and nearly fainted when she saw who had written it in the first place, Minerva was James's maternal aunt but not many people knew that they all just assumed that she had a soft spot for the students…ah how much trouble James and Sirius Black got into during the holidays away from the castle…and Lily Evans had been her favourite student out of that year group by far with no contest, she was smart, beautiful and exceedingly well-mannered and a wonderful person overall. Minerva had begged Dumbledore not to let Harry stay with her relatives because she had heard many stories about Petunia Dursley nee. Evans from Lily and her sisters dislike of anything abnormal or out of the ordinary, she had gone as far as to apply with the Ministry for custardy but Dumbledore had blocked her at every turn even in the Muggle world and had placed a restraining order around Privet Drive so no witch or wizard could get close for 'his safety'.

She had been informed from a friend in Diagon Alley that they had seen Harry and that it had been Hagrid that had informed Harry of the Wizarding World not that Minerva was surprised she knew Petunia certainly wouldn't but she wished someone other than Hagrid had informed little Harry, not that she had anything against Hagrid, no it was just that he had a tendency to be bias and she wanted all of her students to come to Hogwarts with an open mind. Her friend had also said that Hagrid had been the one to escort him to the bank and for school replies when Dumbledore had said that he himself had gone and done the deed and there was no need for any of the other staff to go. After reading the letter she smirked to herself and started to write a reply back by her great-nephew after disposing of the letter he had sent first, oh she wouldn't be telling Dumbledore about this until after the feast when he wouldn't turn up, and then she would just say that his name had vanished from the list; he obviously wasn't with the Dursley's at the moment so Dumbledore could go and panic for all she cared she hated what Dumbledore was planning to do with her nephew, she had heard him muttering to himself about training Harry up to fight and she certainly did not like the sound of that.

_Mr Potter,_

_I am pleased to finally hear back from you, I am Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. You might not know but I am also your maternal great-aunt_ _(I am James's maternal aunt) you called me Aunt Minnie when I saw you when you were younger._

_Now I am actually glad you contacted me and not the headmaster because he would probably drag you to the school no matter what personal circumstances there were at home, I have burnt the letter and vanished the ashes before I ever started to write this letter._

_As Deputy headmistress I will keep a place open for you at the school until you are meant to have graduated in seven years' time, and I will personally collect work from the other teachers and all the assignments that they set throughout the year and I have enclosed a list of books and a few books themselves I would advise you read before fifth year as you will still need to take your owls either here, at another magic school, or in the Ministry of Magic itself._

_Now…I, Professor Minerva Jasmine McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts do hereby agree for Harrison James Potter to home school himself with aid of assignments the_ _school sends and legally use magic outside of school, I hereby make this an irreversible oath and promise to be noted by the Ministry around the world and make using magic for said student legal even if he chooses to attend school at a later date._

_By the way this letter is charmed to look like it says basically that I understand that you cannot attend at the moment and that we will keep a place open for you, if anyone else but you looks at it they won't see anything 'abnormal' and the oath I took allows you to use and practice magic outside of school also the books are charmed to look like Muggle school text books on various things such as biology for transfiguration and chemistry for potions._

_Please keep in touch and let me know if you need anything._

She smiled smugly as she watched Hedwig fly away with the letter in her clutches, hopefully Harry was safe and happy with the arrangements, she had a feeling the headmaster was up to something and it was best he was away from the school to study for a while. Turning back to the plans she finished them with more enthusiasm than she had before with a large smile on her face for the rest of the day causing her co-workers to ask if something had happened but she just smirked at them before going back to what she was doing.


	4. The Court Case

** Chapter Four: The Court Case **

The day of the court case was tense for everyone around Harry since they had already gotten so attached to him, Carlisle had long ago spoken to Mrs Owens about adopting Harry completely into their family and she had filled in all the paper work and all it needed now was a judges signature, as well as having applied for a name change so that Harry could have a start over. Alice and Rosalie had been out shopping (again.) and bought Harry a few sets of new clothing and a suit to attend the court case in since he was required to attend being over the age of eleven so that he could have his say in custardy arrangements although the judge, offence and defence weren't allowed to ask any questions to do with sentencing Vernon and Petunia – because with the evidence there was no way on earth they couldn't be found guilty. "You don't have to go," Esme fussed as she straightened Harry's already perfectly straight shirt-collar, for vampires they were rather fussy and anxious. Emmett had taken Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward over to their new home once everything had been sorted they would be moving – sadly it would be with or without Harry and they were going to Alaska, so only Carlisle and Esme had remained behind for now. "We can sort everything out without you there Harry,"

"I want to come," Harry said quietly taking a step back to put a little space between them, the only ones who had actually got close to him for an extended period of time after he was out of the hospital were Jasper and Carlisle, and sometimes Alice and Rosalie depending on how much pain he was in and how tired he was, if he was really tired though it was only Jasper since he could calm him easily. "Everyone's always lied to me or kept things from me, I want to do this for my own sake to prove to them I'm stronger than they think I am."

"Harry, child, you don't need to prove anything." Carlisle frowned stepping out of the car which they had driven to the courts in, the courts they were using was in central London and had the best and strictest judges in Britain. Moving over to Harry, Carlisle scooped him up easily so that Harry's arms were around his neck and head resting on his shoulder while his legs were wrapped around Carlisle's waist, making him look a lot younger than he was with the small body frame and large green eyes, he screamed innocent, "It took a lot of strength to keep fighting against those monsters, never doubt that, if you wish to leave Esme can go in and I'll stay with you."

"I want to do this." Harry repeated with a slightly different wording Carlisle sighed and kissed the top of his head gently as they walked into the large and beautiful building where they found Mrs Owens and David Howers (the lawyer) as well as Doctor Stanford who was there for witness of abuse and he also worked as a court doctor. "If we don't win today I'll resign and go on a protest." David said seriously as he looked at Harry, the first time that they were meeting in person since the child was still recovering – hence one of the reasons that Carlisle was carrying him, you couldn't use crutches with broken ribs, "Doctor Cullen, I was unable to keep this out of the press as I'm sure you have seen, names have been kept low but the story hasn't," "It's fine, just keep them away from Harry," Carlisle sighed in irritation, Harry clung tighter to him at the thought of the media; he didn't want everyone to know that was why he hadn't ever said anything but he knew it was the right thing to do, Edward had explained that a few days ago when he voices his worries in the hospital. "But you are right; I don't think anyone remotely sane could deny how innocent Harry is."

"Hey!" "Son you're eleven, you look seven or eight with big emerald green eyes – you're adorable." Doctor Stanford smirked ruffling Harry's hair earning another huff and exclamation from Harry causing them all to laugh half-heartedly at him, really Harry knew that he was short compared to other boys his age but did everyone really have to mention it. Less than half an hour later they were called into the courtroom since Carlisle was witness to Harry's injuries along with Doctor Stanford he had to stay out of the room until he was called for though they allowed him in briefly to place Harry in the watching stands with Mrs Owens and Esme along with a police officer just in case anything did happen. As Harry had entered in Carlisle's arms the judge and jury had both been watching and Vernon was in the stands, Petunia would be called for after Vernon was judged to makes things fairer on them, and of course so they couldn't swap answers and conspire. No one beside their lawyer and two officers had been allowed near each of them since being arrested.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. You have been selected as the jury in the matter of Mr Potter v. Vernon Dursley. Mr. Dursley is charged with child abuse, child neglect, attempted murder and embellzement of a minor’s inheritance. He has entered a plea of not guilty to these charges." The judge, Carlos White, said loudly so that everyone in the court could hear, most of the jury sent a disgusted look at the accused, "Defendant please proceed." "My client, Mr Dursley, pleaded not guilty to these charges," Dursley's lawyer said stoically keeping his face completely emotionless so that even his eyes looked cold. "How can a hard working man with a stable financial income and a loving family be accused of such things? Mr Dursley, in your opinion, what is the local people’s view of your nephew?" "They complain that he beats their children and bullies them." Vernon growled keeping eye contact with Harry who flinched and looked down at him lap, Esme glared back at Vernon for him and pulled Harry closer, "He has the lowest grades in the class and his parents were no goods that lived off the state, Potter has been nothing but ungrateful to us and since he was six has been hurting himself to get attention."

"As is it says on the notes in his school files," The lawyer said in agreement holding up a paper file and passing one copy to the judge and the other to the jury to look at. "Which so states that when asked about his arm which he been broken he fell from a high banister which he had been climbing on when told that he wasn't to, I believe my client to be innocent and this child mentally unstable, Mr Dursley did nothing but look after the boy since he took his nephew in after his parents death even though they had an agreement with James and Lily Potter that they wouldn't ever see Harrison after he had hurt young Dudley when they were one." "Prosecution?"

"Mr Dursley how exactly would young Harry get the whip marks on his back, if he was hurting himself? Surely you aren't suggesting that a mere eleven year old could come up with something that should be impossible?" David drawled pacing in front of the judges stand, there was a mummer among the jury until they were silenced, "No reply Mr. Dursley? How about the stab wound? Broken ribs? If you knew he was 'hurting himself' why weren't you watching more carefully and getting professional help? And why WASN'T HE EVER TAKEN TO SEE A DOCTOR!"

"My wife is trained in first aid so she could patch him up," Vernon defended his actions weakly although he looked like he had just been told he had won the lottery and looked proud of the injuries that had been listed, "and we did watch him, but as you well know we have our own son to care for as well." "What about the malnourishment?" "He refused to eat," Vernon replied simply, "Professional help?"

"Why should I pay for something we can sort ourselves?" "What did Mr Dudley Dursley mean when he said that Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs?" David asked getting angrier and angrier, the defendant was looking paler and paler by the second as Vernon got more confident, it was clear from the glares that the jury had already decided on the verdict. "The boy refused to sleep in his room," Vernon shrugged causing his fat to wobble disgustingly, he saw the questioning looks that everyone was giving him, "When he first arrived we placed him in a shared room with Dudley but he wouldn't sleep, we found him in the cupboard napping a few days later, he was happy there." The questioning went on and on and Vernon did his best to deflect most of the questions and did so rather bluntly and when he would answer a question it was clearly either an outright lie or something made up from his imagination, twisting the truth so that it made Harry look guilty and Vernon innocent. "Is Harry ok?" Carlisle asked when Esme stepped out of the courtroom alone at lunch time, he and Doctor Stanford had both been in and testified already against both Vernon and Petunia, and Petunia had been in after Vernon had been removed. They had called lunch break to determine 'guilty' or 'innocent' though it was perfectly clear of that.

Harry had fallen asleep half-way through but they hadn't moved him since he so rarely slept as it was, it actually added to the whole innocent child effect as well. "Sleeping," Esme reassured her husband/mate while glancing back into the courtroom itself though already knowing he wouldn't be there since Mrs Owens had took him once the room had been dismissed with an officer following her, "Mrs Owens said they have a room here where he could go and lay down, I think the stress got to him." "It will have," Carlisle agreed looking worried though, he wasn't a doctor for nothing and had seen elder men than Harry be hospitalised for lesser evils than child abuse and a court case against the abusers, "What did they both plead?" He didn't need to ask – he already knew from his extra sensitive hearing but there were people around that could hear them including some reporters to whom he had already spoke to about the situation and asked to keep Harry's name out of it completely and no photographs of the child since it was already hard on him, they had been more than willing after he commented casually that he had been the one to pay for the best solicitors and judge to be put on the case so quickly after it had been reported.

"Vernon pleaded innocent to child abuse, child neglect, attempted murder and embezzlement of a minor’s inheritance, and Petunia pleaded guilty to child neglect, knowledge of child abuse and bodily harm, preventing the course of justice and embezzlement of a minor’s inheritance." Esme listed off shaking her head sadly as Carlisle hugged her in comfort, they could hear the recorders from the reporters being used and notes being scribbled down – they would only get the scripts after the trial anyway and they would find out. "They said they should have the verdict right after lunch, they can rot in hell for all I care! It is disgusting that someone could do that to a child!" "I know dear, he's safe now though," Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly muttering sweet nothings and reassurances to her until they were called back into the room, this time Carlisle joining them in the observation section and both Petunia and Vernon were in the room now – Harry was sat sleepily on the bench and Carlisle scooped him up and placed him on his knee easily, most of the people in the room actually cooed and 'awed'.

"A unanimous verdict has been reached in the case between Mr Potter and Mr Dursley and the case Mr Potter v. Mrs Dursley." the spokesperson for the jury informed the room with a disgusted look towards both of latter people whose names had been called, "We find Vernon Dursley guilty of all crimes he has been accused of, we also find Mrs Dursley guilty of all crimes committed and accused of, with recommendation they should serve the maximum sentences for these crimes."

"It is decided, Mr Vernon Dursley will serve 26 years at her majesties pleasure no parole," The judge said after a few minutes of thought, but he wasn't even near finished, "You will serve 150 hours of community service once you are released and no unsupervised contact with a minor, Petunia Dursley you will serve 7 years at her-majesties pleasure after which you are free to go, neither of you are allowed contact with Mr Potter again unless he chooses to come to you." They were both dragged, kicking and screaming from the room in opposite directions to the vans that were waiting to take them to a closed prison. Esme looked disgusted at the sentence that Petunia got but no one contested the judge’s judgement.

"Sir, there is the matter of custody." David reminded them all as the judge went to leave the room, he considered the papers in front of him intently before signing several things, "Ah, custardy and adoption rights to Carlisle and Esme Cullen of Harry Potter, along with change of identity. Custardy of Dudley Dursley is Marge Dursley, paternal aunt." Harry sat frozen on Carlisle's knee for a moment before he realised what had been said and turned around and hugged his new adopted-father around the neck with all his strength while grinning happily, causing a few light chuckles to spread through the court. An hour later Esme and Carlisle exited the court house with their new son in their arms; his new identity was Raiden Nathaniel Cullen. And none of them could have been happier about it.


	5. A New Life, A New Home

**((Two years later))**

"Raiden!" Edward all but screamed through the three story house causing the rest of the occupants to laugh, ever since Raiden (Aka Harry) had moved in with them when he was eleven he had opened up a lot more to them and now he even joined Jasper and Emmett in pranks, though they mainly pranked Edward. Raiden still had a lot secrets including about being a wizard but trusted the vampires with his life, he knew they were vampires because of a book that Minerva had sent him on defence titles 'Defence against dark creatures' it was fourth year material and he was only just meant to be ending third year at Hogwarts which he hadn't ever so much as seen but because he wasn't working at the same pace as a normal class was but at his own he was advanced in his studies.

It was March and he had found out about them not being human in September the previous year just taking more care not to injure himself around them and keeping a bit of distance between them as well, no longer allowing the girls to hug him or Jasper to lay on the couch with him while watching television, claiming that he was too old for that sort of thing. He knew about their diet too from the golden iris and noticed they never went too long before hunting again. "It was Jasper!" Raiden called back laid on his bed reading one of his history books…which looked like a history book on war from the Muggle world though it was on the war against Grindleward and how Dumbledore defeated him, "HEY! It wasn't!" Jasper protested sat in the chair at Raiden's desk, Edward stalked into the room and looked between them with narrowed eyes and then tackled Jasper having determined which had…or in this case hadn't been telling the truth. They had moved to Forks after England and Raiden absolutely loved the area and going out for long walks in the forest as well as how peaceful the area was – he unlike the others was completely home schooled and no one in town had actually met him yet, according to Esme there were rumours that he was there but nothing of solid proof beside what a few people from the hospital had said when Raiden was forced to visit Carlisle at work because he had fallen out of a tree…oh he had long since been forbidden from doing that.

Edward was antsy again about the new girl Isabella 'Bella' Swan who was visiting that day though hadn't yet met Raiden because he was avoiding having contact with everyone…even with the vampires his self-esteem wasn't the best from the Dursley's abuse. Jasper had decided it would be fun to prank Edwards's room and hide his music collection. Jumping up from his bed Raiden rolled his eyes and walked from his room and downstairs to where the piano was, it was actually Edwards and Raiden knew that he had been playing for Bella earlier but Edward had taught him over the few years he had been with them as well as Jasper teaching him guitar and Emmett taught him the drums…the girls he just avoided since all they wanted to teach him about was fashion. After finding the right sheet music out of the large set of draws kept in the same room, Raiden sat down at the piano and glanced over the sheets memorising as much as he could – he already had six completely memorised and eleven for the guitar, two for the drums. The house seemed to still when he started to play 'Healing sands' by Joe Atlan, it was one of Raiden's favourites that he usually got Edward or Rosalie to play but he had been working on learning it himself, he loved listening to it as much as he did playing.

"This is my little brother Raiden," Edward whispered to Bella who had been stood in the room when Raiden had come downstairs, the fighting vampires had quit the moment they had heard the piano. The youngest Cullen had refused to play the piano since last September even his other instruments and it was always a joy to listen to him play with just as much if not more passion than Edward always had. "It was…last September when he last played and he hasn't played since."

"Does he…?"

"Know? No," Edward shook his head unaware that Raiden was playing and listening to them at the same time his eyes unfocused and playing the song by memory on automatic instead. He hated secrets but had already promised himself that until they told him about themselves he wouldn't tell them he knew or what he was. It was only fair to give them that chance. "He's human," Jasper added in quietly as he watched his little brother with a frown, Edward read Jasper's thoughts and frowned too – they knew something was upsetting Raiden but hadn't been able to figure out what even with a physic and empath, when Raiden was twelve Raiden's thoughts were cut off from Edwards' ability. "Noticed how Edward can stand to be near you while Raiden is around? It's been like that since we met him." None of them noticed how Raiden flinched at those words.

((Time Skip))

"Raiden, What are you doing here!" Bella exclaimed jogging rather clumsily over to the thirteen year old that she had met a few days previous, Edward had stopped her visiting after the first because he had said that Raiden was refusing to eat or speak, he hadn't done that since he was eleven just after he had been taken from the Dursley's care as Edward had briefly explained though not the reasons behind why the child had been removed. "Come inside, it's closer to mine that it is to your house. I'll call Edward to pick you up," "I'm fine Bella," Raiden muttered keeping his eyes closed as he leant back against the tree trunk, if Bella hadn't been searching the edges of the forest to see if Edward was around like he normally was even during the day she wouldn't have seen him and came out, "I'm heading back in a minute anyway, I just needed some time to myself."

"Come on," Bella pulled him to his feet with surprising ease, since he didn't protest despite his words, she pulled him back in the direction of the house where Charlie was looking out of the front door with Billy and Jacob just getting out of their car, "Raiden this in my dad, Charlie, Billy and Jacob. Everyone this is Raiden, Edward's younger brother."

"Hi." "Hello Raiden," Charlie smiled kindly while the other two scowled, the hatred between the Black and Cullen's were legendary around here, "Bella how come you are with Edwards' little brother? I thought you said that Edward was busy."

"Busy being overprotective," Raiden snorted shaking his head in disgust, he had only actually managed to sneak out because of his invisibility cloak that Minerva had sent the Christmas of what should have been first year after stealing it back from Dumbledore, that and a masking charm for his scent and a silencing charm got him out of the house and far enough away that they wouldn't be able to find him for a while. "I just wanted some peace and quiet, Bella offered for me to come over if that's ok sir…?"

"It's fine!" Charlie reassured happily, then turned to Bella with a proud look on his face as Jacob helped Billy into the house, "Bella…you wouldn't mind making dinner would you? Raiden here can stay of course; living with what is it…? Three brothers and two sisters, has got be hard." Bella agreed and pulled Raiden into the kitchen and motioned for him to take a seat at the table, Billy and Charlie had gone into the living room and Jacob was leant against one of the counters eyeing Raiden warily. … "I know," Raiden told Bella as they sat in her bedroom later that night around six pm once the guests had left and Charlie was on late shift so they were alone, Raiden had already cast a detection ward that would inform him if any vampires were close, "About my family I mean. I figured it out last September, but they don't know that I know." "Why not just tell them?" Bella asked puzzled as she sat on the opposite end of the bed from him, she had her feet tucked under her and Raiden had his knees drew up to his chest looking like he was going to cry. "What am I supposed to say?" Raiden countered rolling his eyes with a sarcastic smile on his lips as he let out a humourless laugh, "Bella, I maybe human but it doesn't mean that I'm normal…You believe in vampire but do you believe in magic?"

"Sure I do, my Aunt Jenna is a witch," Bella said seriously, being adopted son of vampires he could defiantly keep a secret especially If he had known for so long and not even told Carlisle or Esme, actually Bella was surprised that Alice hadn't seen this coming. "You're a wizard aren't you? Just guessing but…it's how I worked it out, Aunt Jenna sent me a book on vampires." "I was meant to attend Hogwarts," Raiden said dully taking out his holly and phoenix feather wand that was concealed in a band on his left ankle, he silently pointed it at one of the pillows and transfigured it into an Alaskan husky puppy teddy that he hugged close to himself, it was similar to the one he'd had as a baby before his parents were killed. "Still can, my deputy is my biological father's aunt. I get an invite every year. I haven't told them I know because I'm scared they will reject me if they found out how my parents died; I used to be Harry Potter."

"Ah…" she sighed and nodded in both understanding and shock she didn't know that much but everyone aware of the magical world knew of the boy-who-lived and how he had defeated Voldemort, how he had vanished after accepting his Hogwarts letter, some suspected foul play from his guardians and Dumbledore others believed he couldn't handle the fame and fled. "Raiden, they're vampire! Heck if they rejected you they would be hypocrites, I've met you twice now and I can tell that everyone could love you if they were remotely sane." "My uncle didn't…" he muttered looking away and hugging the teddy more tightly, "Jasper said yesterday with me around everything was easier for them. They don't love me. They just use me like everyone else." "Hush, go to sleep." She soothed seeing him getting stressed, he was struggling to stay awake as the stress got to him and was swaying dangerously from side to side. "And that isn't true Raiden, they love you to bits never doubt it."

"Yea right....." Raiden mumbled as he drifted off to sleep tears still silently gliding down his face. Bella looked over at the sleeping thirteen year old and sighed, walking downstairs she picked up the house phone and dialled the number that Edward gave to her to contact one of them at the house, it wasn't Edward she needed to speak to but Carlisle and Jasper.


	6. Secrets Revealed

"Hello, Jasper Hale speaking." Bella gritted her teeth and glanced to where Raiden had fallen asleep on her bed sadly – the phone was portable luckily and she knew that if he woke he would probably just leave without telling her. "Jasper, its Bella…"

"Edward told you Bella, he's busy." Jasper snarled through the phone, Bella took that as a clear sign that they had noticed their younger brother missing and probably ordered Jasper to stay behind to wait in case Raiden returned. "Raiden…"

"Is here you idiot." Bella shot back, rolling her eyes before continuing when there was no sound from the other end of the line. "Look, he fell to sleep here – cried himself to sleep actually. He heard what you said the other day."

"Keep him there; I'm coming to get him." Jasper said finally, his tone clearly strained and he was probably beating himself up. The phone line clicked off leaving Bella glaring at a wall – how could a mind reader, an empath and a seer not realize when someone living with them was upset? Never mind the fact that it was a human and they were all vampires. Walking back downstairs she started on the dishes left over from dinner waiting until one of the Cullen's showed up for Raiden, honestly she didn't know what to do about it all because it wasn't her secret to tell and Raiden had confidence issues that he was working through – she knew just from what Edward had told her before she had met the kid, it was all Edward would really speak about and had she not known that Raiden was already a Cullen and a brother then she would possibly be jealous. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Raiden woke with a jolt and frowned up at the familiar ceiling of Jasper's room, he knew from the light in the window that it was morning and the teddy in his arms informed him that speaking to Bella hadn't been a dream. Briefly he recalled being alerted by the wards he had set but been too tired and depressed to do anything about them. Meaning that someone had checked at Bella's house for him or she had called them to come and pick him up – most likely the latter since he had been upset and Bella had looked quite worried. "RAIDEN CULLEN I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" The young wizard winced at his mother’s tone, oh he had known when he had left the house in the first place that he would be in trouble and that was before he had stayed out hours longer than he had planned – it had been around 8pm that he had fallen asleep at the Swan house and he didn't have a clue about what time he had been picked up.

Sighing softly Raiden slipped out of the bed – which was too familiar since he often stayed there, well had before he had worked out they were vampires – while Jasper and Alice did share a room, Jasper had his own room too since the two of them weren't really mates. Just friends with benefits – what ever that meant. Noticing that he had also been changed into some PJs – black silk, long sleeved/legged – and that he was barefoot Raiden tried to put off going down stairs by heading in the direction of his own room to change. Which failed when a set of marble arms latched around his tiny waist and hauled him up, Raiden turned to scowl at whoever it was only to frown at the glare that Jasper was currently giving him; stern, upset, disappointed but also worried. "Jasper – let me go and get changed." Raiden whined struggling fruitlessly against the vampire, instead Jasper shifted him so that the small teen was forced to wrap his legs around Jasper's waist. "No," Jasper said shortly, Raiden winced at the tone and knew that facing Esme and Carlisle was going to be even worse than this. They could make him feel so guilty just by being worried for him. "Carlisle wants to see you in his office, before you face the rest of the family." "Jasper…"

"Save it Rai." Raiden was deposited outside of Carlisle's office and he didn't even bother to knock, instead just walked in – to be honest with how cold Jasper had just been with him he needed a hug, though his mind was screaming at him that none of them actually cared and were only using him to make life easier on themselves. Carlisle was sat behind his desk apparently waiting for him – the office was like a deans office in college with all the books and the portraits that no one had ever bothered to explain to him. He technically wasn't supposed to even know about them not being human though. "Why?" Carlisle asked shortly, clearly not amused. "I wanted some time alone – someone is always with me here." Raiden replied quietly, knowing full well that everyone in the house (the full family then) could hear what he was saying. It was infuriating really, or it had been when he had first figured it out. "Dad, I didn't mean to be gone so long - it just sorta happened. Bella saw me and we ended up talking..."

"I meant why were you upset?" Carlisle repeated his first question but with some more specifics, his face was still an unemotional mask but his eyes showed just how upset that he truly was with young Raiden. "Bella already told us that you wanted a bit of peace, I understand that...but why were you upset." "It doesn't matter," Raiden said clenching his fists, Bella's words echoed in his ears making him feel guilty - they had done so much for him and it was true, they would be hypocrites if they didn’t accept him. He also knew that Carlisle used to hunt witches and wizards though when he was human, "I - haven’t been entirely honest with you. Or the rest of the family - you remember that school I was meant to attend when you s-saved me?"

"Yes, I remember." Carlisle said leaning forward, looking a little more curious now. "Hogwarts, the full name is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Raiden admitted finally allowing a tear to slip down his cheek as he jumped up out of the seat opposite his adoptive-father, who was even more blank than before but before he could reach the door once again cold arms wrapped around him. "Explain."

"I'm a wizard - a freak." Raiden spat not bothering to struggle, he couldn't hear anger in Carlisle's tone just curiosity making him pause internally and wonder if he should have been honest from the start. Carlisle twisted him around so that he was face to face. "NEVER CALL YOURSELF A FREAK." Carlisle hissed, emphasizing each word clearly - just as he had at the very start when he had been taken from the Dursley's. "Raiden... I'm not angry son, just curious - why would you keep this from us? Do you practice, what is it? Magic?"

"Professor McGonagall - the school deputy headmistress - sends me assignments, books and notes." he said through choked sobs, he just knew that at least Jasper was on the other side of the door at the moment through his sixth-sense but they wouldn't come in because they would hit him with the door. "Advice and things like that - all the teachers pass things through her. Beside the headmaster - he doesn’t even know where I am." "Why didn’t you tell us?" Carlisle asked softly wiping away Raiden's tears. "My relatives thought I was a freak because of it," He continued his story; he shot a half-amused look at Carlisle when the vampire actually growled. Raiden did have to wonder just how they stopped themselves killing Vernon when they were so angry. "And I'm sorta famous in the wizarding world - in Britain at least - as Harry Potter. I didn't know how you would react... I thought you would reject me. Bella said you would be a hypocrite if you did though."

"We would!" Raiden smiled slightly at Edward's outcall from outside of the door, Carlisle noticed this and pulled Raiden up into his arms - Raiden's legs wrapped around the vampires waist and arms around the neck, the young wizard leant his head on his dads shoulder almost shyly. "It is rude to listen to others conversations." Carlisle chastised pulling the door open with his free hand; the ones out there were Edward, Jasper and Esme - none of whom moved towards the pair instead actually stepping back a little at the leaders glare. "Raiden, I am going to assume that you already know about us then - at least from when you changed last September." "Sorry Dad."

"No need," Carlisle assured, growling at Jasper when the blond stepped forward - this was how they had been for years, all of them protective (too much most of the time) and possessive of who got to spend time with him, though at least before they had pretended to be human. "You can see him later. Raiden you need breakfast, you missed lunch yesterday and only ate a little with Bella for Dinner, and you haven't been eating the last few days."

"About that -" Jasper cut their dad off guiltily, Edward looked just as guilty as well since he had been there at the incident and hadn't corrected the blond, "I didn't mean that we only used you to make things easier - you make life fun squirt, it is easier being around others with you but only because you make us want to abstain from human blood."

"You're our little angel." Edward put in seeing how Jasper was finding it hard to explain, "Really, don't laugh! We try harder around you because we don't want to lose you - heck I would easily pick saving you over one of the others in this family." "WE all would." Carlisle agreed, by this time they were in the kitchen - having Raiden carried down while listening, Carlisle was sat on one of the breakfast bench stools with the youngest family member on his knee clearly not letting go any time soon, "Now eat...oh and Raiden? You are grounded for two weeks for going out yesterday without telling one of us. You will stay were one of us can actually see you at all times, well beside bathroom breaks." "Even bed?"

"Yes." Jasper, Emmett and Edward all laughed at the look on the youngest Cullen's face while Esme was smiling in amusement and Alice and Rosalie were gigging quietly.


	7. A Family Broken at the Seams

**Chapter Seven, A Family Broken at the Seams**

Raiden grumbled quietly to himself, which is family, heard plainly as if he was shouting. It had been a week and a half since he'd been grounded and his family had all become more paranoid for some reason and said they have to leave immediately something that he, Jasper, Rosalie and surprisingly his mother weren't too happy about. He sighed as he heard them arguing about the four of them staying here while the others left if they wanted to. They tried to cover it up when he was around, make out that nothing was wrong and he hated it as his dad had promised that he wouldn't do that anymore and he lied.

How can he trust them when they just keep lying to him, all anyone has ever done is lie to him. His aunt and uncle lied to him all the time, he thought his family would be different then the Dursleys but he realised now that he was stupid and he hated himself for believing the lie that they were different and wouldn't hurt him when they were just like the Dursleys except for the beatings though he knew it was only a matter of time. 

Raiden growled angrily as he swiped the tears away. He knew what they were arguing about as they were always arguing over the same thing; Bella. Ever since she'd arrived the family were obsessed with pleasing her just because she's dating Edward. She was nice to him and he did like her, at first.

But now he had started to realise that she was using his family, she only wanted one thing from them and that was to be turned. He realised she didn't care about his family, that she didn't love Edward as soon as they had an argument she'd run to Jacob Black and stay there till Edward began grovelling or her and Jacob had an argument she would return to Edward. 

Like she has now and what Raiden figured what the argument and the need to move is about. He didn't understand why none of his family except for Jasper and Rosalie, didn't believe him when he tried to tell them what Bella was up to. Since then the others including his mum and dad were being cold towards him and it hurt him as he didn't understand why they were being like that he was just trying to protect them like they did them. It was like since Bella arrived they didn't want him anymore.

'Well I won't be staying here where I’m not wanted only for them to turn on me like the Dursleys. I only stayed here instead of going to Hogwarts for them but I guess I don’t need to do that anymore.’ Raiden thought wiping tears off of his face. Reaching into his cupboard that he kept all of his Hogwarts stuff in Raiden pulled out what looked like an ordinary notebook but was actually a two-way message book that Professor McGonagall had sent him with his work a few weeks ago so if he ever needed to speak to her he could without having to wait ages for the owl post and vice versa.

Making up his mind Raiden started writing in the book hoping someone would take him away from here though he wondered if he would be wanted at Hogwarts as he wasn’t wanted at the Dursleys or here he wondered if he was wanted anywhere.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I know it is half way through third year at Hogwarts but I was wondering if I could come to Hogwarts straight away as my circumstances have changed and I feel I cannot stay where I am and I was hoping you could either come and collect me or send me a Portkey to appear in your office._

_Sorry for any inconvenience._

_Raiden Carlisle James Cullen otherwise known as Harry James Potter_

_P.S. I would appreciate it if I was able to keep my new name at Hogwarts as I feel I would get to much attention there if I was known as my other name._

Closing the book which glowed a bright blue colour signifying that the message had been sent and received (a darker blue colour would mean that the message had been sent and not received). Now all he had to was pack up his things for when Professor McGonagall got back to him with her response. While he waited Raiden started backing his things hoping that Edward wasn't reading his thoughts though he knew that he'd be too busy with Bella. Though he hoped that none of his family came into his room while he was packing.

He had just finished packing the last of his jumpers into his suitcase when he saw the two-way message book glow dark blue meaning he had a reply. Closing the suitcase Raiden picked up the book that he had left on his bedside table and opened the book making it glowed blue for a second (showing he received it) reading through the message that Professor McGonagall sent him Raiden got a small smile on his face that was a mix of sadness and happiness.

_Dear Mr Cullen,_

_I'm delighted to hear that you would be joining us at Hogwarts but I'm saddened that your circumstances would change this drastically that you feel that you cannot learn from home anymore._

_It is not a problem for you to be joining us do late in the year as I have no doubt that you are ahead then most of not all of your year mates/classmates. As for enrolling with your new name you can certainly do so as I understand why you would not want to use your given name. I have made the book a temporary Portkey which will transport you along with your luggage (if your holding it along with the book when you say the password 'Transfiguration' and it will transport you into my office)._

_Once you arrive I'll sort you to see what house your in then I or another teacher will take you to Hogsmeade the nearby village to get you fitted into appropriate school uniform._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

 Raiden re-read the message as he did not believe what he was reading. He could finally go to Hogwarts and hopefully that would be the place where he was wanted as himself. Though he felt bad for leaving Rose and Jazz but especially Jasper as they were the only ones that believed him and he had always felt the closest to Jasper more than the others and he'd noticed that Jasper was the most protective over him something that Raiden didn't understand but was hoping to find out about at Hogwarts.

Ignoring the slight feeling of regret as he told himself that this was for the best as his family except for Jazz and Rose were like the Dursleys and he didn't want to live like that again. Looking around the room Raiden decided to leave his family a note to let them know they didn't have to come looking for him.

_Dear Jasper and family,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused these last few weeks and I'm also sorry for being such a burden to you for the last couple of years._

_You don't need to worry about me as I've made plans with Professor McGonagall and I'm leaving for England immediately and don't worry I won't come back as I know it's not what you want._

_I'm so  sorry_

_Love Raiden_

Raiden looked at the tear stained letter sighed and folded it up he didn't have time to write another one in case someone came upstairs. Grabbing his bags he took one last look around the room before he grabbed his bookend vanished from his bedroom in the Cullen household.


	8. Revelations

Chapter Eight, Revelations

Jasper was sick and tired of the same old argument over and over again and he knew Rosalie was too by the look on her face, but that wasn't the only reason why he was sick of it. It had nothing to do with the emotions that were rolling around the house like larva in a volcano ready to erupt, okay not much but it wasn't the main reason why he was sick of the constant arguing. The main reason was his mate.

His little Raiden. He knew that all of the arguing, the lies and the cold behaviour from everyone in the family except him and Rose was affecting his mate deeply and he hated everyone but Rose for making Raiden feel like he didn't belong with them. For essentially treating him worse than the Dursleys did when they swore they wouldn't all because he tried to warn them. But what he hated the most was that Esme and Carlisle had acted as Raiden's parents from the very beginning and then when someone new comes along they drop him as if he was nothing more than a dead animal to them and for that he'd never forgive as they knew how Raiden felt about parents having had none of his own, he'd thought Esme and Carlisle would bear this in mind but obviously not.

"Edward get the hell out of my head. NOW!!" Jasper roared, causing everyone to stop and stare at him but Jasper didn't care as he was this close to attacking Edward and ripping him to pieces for all the pain he'd caused to his mate. Speaking of his mate. Jasper froze when he could no longer hear his mate's heart beating, his breathing nor could he smell his scent. What he could smell was faint as if Raiden hadn't been here for ages, which was impossible as they would have known if he'd left.

Wasting no time Jasper tore up to Raiden's room. He vaguely noticed that Rose was following him, the others obviously wise enough to stay away from him right now. As soon as Jasper reached Raiden's room he tore open the door accidentally ripping it off of its hinges in his panic to get to his mate. Upon entering Raiden's room Jasper noticed that there was nothing of his little mate's things in the room. Jasper rushed around the room looking through all the draws in a desperate attempt to find something of his little mate, but there was nothing. Jasper sank bonelessly to the floor his head resting against the bed. He couldn't believe his mate was gone.

Had gone and left him, left them he was only thirteen anything could happen to him. But he knew whose fault it was and they were going to pay for driving his mate away from him. Jasper sprang up from the floor so suddenly that he shocked Rosalie even with her vampire senses as Jasper's eyes turned to black exceedingly quickly. "Jazz wait." Rosalie called as Jasper went to fly out of the room, no doubt to attack everyone down stairs not that she could blame him her eyes were already turning black with her anger with what her so called family had done.

She could only guess how Jasper must be feeling. "Why should I!" Jasper growled turning back towards her. "They've cost me my mate I have no idea where he is or what's happening to him only that I want to cause them the same amount of pain they've caused Raiden. All because of a silly little girl!"

"I know Jazz I'm just as angry as you are. Even more so as my own mate has done this. Has drove my little brother away and I'll be dealing with him later. But there is a note on the bed from Raiden." Rosalie said pointing to the middle of the bed. In record time Jasper was sat on the bed reading what the letter said out loud to Rose but also to cause those things downstairs pain for what they have done.

"' _Dear Jasper and family,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused these last few weeks and I'm also sorry for being such a burden to you for the last couple of years. You don't need to worry about me as I've made plans with Professor McGonagall and I'm leaving for England immediately and don't worry I won't come back as I know it's not what you want._

_I'm so sorry_

_Love Raiden'"_

Silence rang in the house before a loud animal like roar echoed in the house as a vampire realised that his mate had left.


	9. Arrival at Hogwarts

Chapter Nine, Arrival at Hogwarts

"Do you see what you have done?" Jasper raged as he flew down the stairs and into the living room where the people he used to call family were standing stock still, waving Raiden's letter in their faces in his almost blind rage. "Do you? You all promised to look after him to treat him as if he were your own Carlisle. Esme he looked up to you as parents and when he tried to warn us about that leech Bella," Jasper spat the girls name as if there was something vile on his tongue. "You all tossed him away without a thought. I guess the rest of you are monsters and have no soul because no decent person vampire or otherwise would ever toss away a precious child like Raiden. Your no better than the Dursleys." Jasper growled.

"Jasper," Carlisle tried but he was stopped before he could continue. "I suggest you don't speak or touch me right now Carlisle as I'm this close to attacking all of you for what you've done to Raiden. You best hope that Rose and I find him again otherwise we'll never forgive you. And you'll wish you'd never been born." With that said Jasper took off into the forest he needed to hunt and let off some steam before he broke the treaty by attacking Bella, not that she didn't deserve everything she got.

But Jasper knew the wolves wouldn't see it that way. "Rose," Emmett started but just like Carlisle he was cut off. "No Emmett I don't even want to talk to you right now let alone look at you. You're all lucky that Rai told us he's a wizard and about Hogwarts and that Professor, who's his aunt so we at least know where to start looking for him, but the problem is we don't even know where it is other than the fact that it's in England. And I'm warning you all now; if anything and I mean anything at all has happened to my little brother I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your existence." Rosalie growled at them before she too followed the same path as Jasper into the woods as she too needed to hunt.

"What have we done Carlisle?" Esme asked fretfully, tears clearly building up in her eyes that would never fall. "I don't understand how we just turned on our little boy like that. I would never turn on him like that just because he tried to warn us about Bella. It just doesn't make sense. When we all met her we all had this feeling about her, like she was trouble and couldn't he trusted and suddenly Edward is dating her and we turn our backs on our little boy. I just don't understand."

"I don't understand it either Esme but we continue to act as we have been out in public so not to raise suspicion to whoever has done this, but while within these walls we will find ways of finding our little boy. Edward, Alice, Emmett, I want you to carry on acting as you have been to Bella if she is the person behind this we don't want her to find out that we know. I'll speak to Carmen and see if she knows how we can get to Raiden's school without raising red flags as she works in the American Ministry of Magic she'll know if there's a way for us to get Raiden.

As we can't just march over there and demand them to hand Raiden over, plus there will be magical wards around that school so we don't know how to get in. No this needs to be done carefully otherwise we might lose Rai forever." Carlisle said thoughtfully, frowning and tapping his chin as he thought of how to get his boy back.

"Carlisle." Alice shouted after several minutes of no response from her father and coven leader. Once she had gotten his undivided attention she continued. "I'll talk to Jaz and Rose when they come back we'll need to explain everything to them before they charge off to England and we lose them as well." Carlisle nodded distractedly in agreement he knew Alice was the best person to do so right now as he'd just make the situation worse right now and he couldn't afford the family to break apart anymore than it already was.

***

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk waiting for two people to arrive in her office. One was Remus John Lupin the current teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts and the other was Raiden Cullen. The reason for Remus to be coming to her office at the same time if not before Raiden to arrive was that he was to show young Raiden to Hogsmeade, she knew it was risky but it's a risk that had to be made. All of the teachers apart from Dumbledore knew who Raiden really was as Minerva had made them all take an Unbreakable Vow in regards to who Raiden was and why he was being home-schooled and what had changed for him to come here.

Though Remus was the first Defence Professor that she had told. Remus Lupin had come up with a plan on who Raiden was and why he was just starting now as Dumbledore was still searching for Harry. The plan was that they were going to announce that Raiden was Remus's child as Remus already saw him as his own anyway. As for why he hadn't attended in his first year or at the start of this year was that he'd been seriously ill and had been living with his godfather Maxwell McGonagall in Wales for the last few years as his mother Zoe Cromwell (a Muggle who Remus had an on-off relationship with a few years ago) had died a few years previously.

Well that was the plan if Raiden agreed to it once everything was explained to him that is. Professor McGonagall was brought out of her thoughts as there was a knock on the door, knowing who it would be she allowed them entrance. "Ah Remus just in time. Now are you sure you want to do this?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly as Remus took a seat in front of her. "That poor boy has been hurt enough and I do not want my nephew to be hurt anymore than he already has been. I couldn't be there for him before because of Dumbledore and his manipulations but I'll be damned if I don't now."

"I'm sure Minerva. I feel the same as you. I wasn't there for my cub when I should have been I put my own selfish reasons first, thinking that Harry would be better off without a werewolf in his life I know how stupid that is now. If only I'd done things differently then none of this would have happened to him." Remus groaned his voice full of self loathing. "Remus there is no point in thinking if the 'what ifs' the important thing now is to stand by that boy through thick and thin, especially as he used to live with vegetarian vampires and from what I can gather from what he's told me one of them, Jasper I think his name is, is Harry's dominant mate and will most likely try to find him.

When he does as I have no doubts that he will it's important that you are not hostile around Jasper and to make sure Jasper knows what your intentions to Harry are. It would be a disaster if he thought you were a threat to him and Harry, as Harry doesn't realise what he is to Jasper yet." Professor McGonagall told him sternly yet kindly. For the next half an hour both Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin went over what they needed to do in order for everyone to believe their story.

What they had to do for Raiden, where they would live after school finished, which was decided to stay with Minerva in McGonagall Manor in the northwest of Scotland and most importantly was how they were going to build Raiden's trust as they had no doubt after all that been done to him that Raiden wouldn't trust them straight away. For this reason it was agreed that they would tell Raiden of Remus's condition as he would be staying in the spare uroom in Remus's quarters for the rest of the year, until he started school properly next year for his fourth year. They carried on ironing out their plans making sure they were air tight when they were interrupted by a bright flash of white light.

When the light cleared they saw a small boy looking no older than eleven huddled on the floor his curly black hair falling into his dull viridian eyes as tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. There was a moment of silence before McGonagall rushed as quickly as she could to Raiden's side, crouching down next to him ignoring her protesting knees as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Raiden?" Professor McGonagall called uncertainly as Raiden sat stock still crying now into his hands that he had used to cover his face after Professor McGonagall had touched him. "Raiden whatever is the matter?" McGonagall asked. It was another few minutes before Raiden was able to calm down and answer her and even when he calmed down he was still hiccuping occasionally.

"T-they d-don't love m-me a-anymore because I-I tried to warn them a-about Bella Swann. Only J-Jasper and Rosalie didn't ignore me." Raiden muttered before he burst into heart wrenching tears that made Minerva and Remus want to hex the vampires that had hurt the precious little boy in front of them. "Raiden I know your hurting right now and if I see those who have hurt you this badly I won't think twice about hexing them." Professor McGonagall told him seriously.

"But right now there is a matter of great importance to tell you. And I'd like to introduce you to Professor Remus John Lupin he is the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but he is also one of your godfathers, the other one Sirius Black has been in Azkaban prison for the last twelve years as people believe that he betrayed your parents, murdered his friend Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. And he has escaped Azkaban, some say to hurt you but Remus and I don't believe that. We believe he is innocent of the crimes against him and he also didn't get a trial so he has not been properly charged nor does that say he is innocent. Now we believe that he has escaped to protect you, from what we do not know; but that is not the only thing we have to worry about." Professor McGonagall started with a serious frown on her face before Raiden interrupted her.

"But why weren't you there for me when my parents died?" Raiden asked Remus his eyes still red and watery from all the crying he'd done. Remus got up from his chair and knelt next to Professor McGonagall opposite Raiden. "It's not that I didn't want to take you in and raise you. I loved you I still do, but as I'm a werewolf I wasn't allowed to take you in and Dumbledore wouldn't let me even see you I pleaded with him for years to let me have you but it would never listen to me. I'm so sorry cub. That is part of the problem now. He is looking for you constantly and he won't stop until he's found you and your back with the Dursleys even if they are in Muggle prison he'll find a way to get them out. But we don't want that to happen. Minerva and I have come up with a plan that if you agree to it you'll be safe and you'll always have a loving home with me cub I promise." Raiden looked at them thoughtfully for a while thinking about all that had been said to him.

He definitely didn't want to be put back with the Dursleys and this man is his godfather but what if he left him as well, he wouldn't be able to take anyone else leaving him, but he knew Dumbledore wouldn't stop so his best bet would be to go along with the plan. "What is it?" Raiden asked softly looking down at the hands in his lap as he wrung them nervously. Raiden looked up as he felt gentle calloused hands gently lift his head up by his chin so he was looking in the soft brown eyes of Remus. Smiling shyly Raiden tried to look away but was again coaxed into looking into Remus's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this plan? We could think of something else." Remus asked. When Raiden nodded his head he started to explain the plan in detail but also simple enough that Raiden would be able to understand properly given the current state he was in. "Now Raiden are you absolutely sure you want to do this? As Remus said we could figure out something else." Professor McGonagall asked. "No I'm sure. I want to do this." said Raiden firmly.

"Alright then," Professor McGonagall conceded. "Now we only have to change the colour of your eyes as Remus told me that Zoe also had Black curly hair but she had blue eyes. Unfortunately most Glamours can be seen through by certain types of Magical objects or instruments, but that is not a problem as Remus has come up with a rather ingenious idea of using Muggle contact lenses to change your eyes into a Amber brown colour sort of like Remus's and using magic to make them stay so you don't have to keep changing them and run the chance of being caught." Professor McGonagall explained.

"After you put the contacts in and I've done the spell, I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into a house; but instead of going to classes with your peers you'll be staying in Remus's chambers and doing the rest of the work I sent you and when you start in September you'll be introduced as Raiden Carlisle James Lupin and sorted again in front of the school which is just for show and you'll be going to stay in your house common room. Any questions? No okay put the contacts in and then you'll be able to go with Remus to your rooms." Professor McGonagall instructed.

After double checking that both the charm and contacts were in place Professor McGonagall had Raiden sit on the chair in front of her desk as she placed the Sorting Hat on his head. There was silence in the office as Remus and Professor McGonagall waited for the hat to give its answer. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted into the silence of the room and shocking the two Professors slightly but given that he'd escaped the Wizarding World only a few weeks after getting his school things they really shouldn't have been surprised, but what shocked them was Raiden's question. "Am I evil?" He asked with large fearful eyes.

"No cub why would you think that?" Remus asked confused. "It's just that Hagrid told me when we were getting my school things that everyone who ended up in Slytherin is evil." Raiden answered honestly but fearfully as he feared he would now be abandoned again. "No Raiden that is just the other houses's prejudice against Slytherin. You are most certainly not evil. You're the most kindest and caring boy I've met in a long time. It's true that Slytherin has produced some dark witches and wizards but so have the other houses, they just chose to ignore that fact.

Being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil, it means that you are cunning and are resourceful among other things but they are the main aspects of that house. Raiden you must never let others influence your choices, you must make your own choices, even if some people don't agree with you." Professor McGonagall told him seriously. "The House Elves would have by now set up your room by now and put away your things for you. And just so you know for next year your head of house is Professor Snape as I'm the head of Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall continued.

"Thank you Professor for everything." Raiden said gratefully. "It's not a problem Raiden. Now why don't you and Remus head to your rooms to have some dinner and to get to know one another as you must be hungry." Professor McGonagall said as she bid them goodbye from her office.


	10. Going to a New Home

Chapter Ten, Going to a New Home

"Raiden I know this all sudden for you but I meant what I said. I'm here for you if you need me," Remus said seriously as he ruffled Raiden's hair. "Now while I'm teaching my last two classes before the end of term I want you to stay in this room, you are not to leave it under any circumstances and your to do all of the work that Minerva gave you and to give it to me once your done to give to her, unless it is mine of course. If you need any help with anything you only have to ask Cub." Raiden nodded his head in understanding.

He looked a bit uncertain for a moment before he obviously gathered up his courage and hugged Remus, shocking him for a moment before Remus too wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. "Why don't you go and put your things away while I cook us some dinner." Remus suggested as they pulled back from the hug. Nodding his head Raiden headed towards his bedroom only to stop with his hand above the handle. "Remus? Thanks for everything." Raiden says sheepishly.

"You don't need to thank me Raiden. Do you need my help to unpack before I start on the dinner?" Shaking his head no Raiden smiled a small smile at the older man before he entered his room not seeing the living smile on Remus's face.

* * * (Time Skip -a week later)

"Rai have you got everything packed?" Remus called from the living room where he was packing the last of his things. "We'll be leaving once I've seen the other students into the coaches."

"Yea I have." Raiden called from his bedroom where he was reading the first book in the Lord of the rings. "D-dad how will we be getting home?" Raiden asked as exited his bedroom, book in hand. During the week that Raiden had been with Remus they'd got to know each other quite well and noticed they both shared a love of reading and learning new things, but only a few days ago Raiden had hesitantly started calling Remus dad so he was used it come the fall where he'd be acting as Remus's son when he started his fourth year, both of them were glad that Remus would be able to teach again next year, but there would be a supply for the Full Moons they just didn't know who it would be yet.

Remus smiled happily at his son. He couldn't help it whenever Raiden called him it, it left a warm feeling inside of him. He knew it was for the cover study but he hoped that with time Raiden really would come to see and feel that way towards him, he could only hope. "We'll be taking the Floo but don't worry you'll be traveling with me so you won't get lost." Remus assured when he saw Raiden biting his bottom lip worriedly. "It'll be fine Rai trust me. Once we get home you'll be ache to settle properly without having to hide in here and without having to worry about being found out and taken away, because I promise you Rai I won't let that happen." Remus promised as he kneeled down in front of him his hands resting on Raiden's shoulders.

Raiden smiled hesitantly at first as he gave Remus a hug, if Remus noticed that it was tighter or longer than usual he didn't say anything which Raiden was thankful for. "Why don't you go back and finish your book while I shrink our things and put them in my pocket?" Remus suggested. "Oh, and Rai remember they even though the students are going you must never open this door if someone knocks on it while I'm seeing everyone on the coaches understood. Good. I won't be long." Remus said once he finished shrinking the rest of their things before leaving their chambers.

* * *

"Raiden are you ready to go!" Remus asked after he'd closed the door to their chambers. Remus looked around the living room not seeing Raiden in the room he began to worry. "Raiden! Rai?" He called worriedly as he rushed into Raiden's bedroom only to find him asleep on the bed and his Fellowship of the ring book on his chest. Sighing in relief Remus walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed as he gently woke his son up. "Rai? Raiden it's time to wake up. Come on sleepy head we have to leave now." Remus chuckled when Raiden moaned in his sleep as he tried to roll back over to go back to sleep.

"I know you had a bad night last night but when we get home, you can go straight to bed if you want to." Remus suggested as Raiden yawned rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands before stretching like a cat. "Okay I'm sorry dad." Raiden mumbled his voice still slurring slightly from sleep. Smiling fondly at his son Remus out Raiden's book in his bag before shrinking it and handing it to Raiden to put in his pocket as he helped him up from the bed and led him over to the fireplace, checking the rooms as they went to make sure they hadn't left anything. "Moon Place." Remus called as he threw the powder into the fire and helped Raiden in make sure he had a tight hold on him so he didn't get lost.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked when they stopped spinning and Raiden didn't look so green. "Yeah that was horrible." Raiden muttered as they exited the fireplace brushing the spot off of them. "Welcome home." Remus smiled gesturing to the brightly lit living room they had landed in. The walls were of a crime colour with a soft brown carpet, the furniture was done in a light cherry wood and the over stuffed chairs and Sudan were of a soft beige colour they complemented the room. Raiden noticed there was a large floor to ceiling bookshelf at the back of the room that was filled to the brim with books.

As he looked around the room he blushed as he noticed the pictures that could have only been of him when he was a baby. Looking out the window Raiden noticed a large wood at the back of their back garden the French doors led out on to a patio go the right of the bookshelf. "It's wonderful here." Raiden whispered as he caught Remus looking at him expectantly. "It's like you can slip off into your own world where nothing can touch you."


End file.
